


Ohana

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Episode Fixit: s07e17-18 Heroes, Episode Tag, F/M, Families of Choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie had never gone on a mission with them, but she was still part of SG-1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ohana

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #072 "broken"

After the memorial service at the SGC, everyone had ended up at Jack’s house. There would be a funeral, later, with Janet’s extended family, but they could never know how she had really died. General Hammond had gone himself to get Cassie and break the news— she hadn’t let SG-1 out of her sight since she’d entered the Mountain, and Jack didn’t blame her. 

She stuck closest to Teal’c, possibly because he’d been the first person she’d met, all those years ago, after losing her first set of parents, not to mention her entire world, but Jack wasn’t about to ask. Whatever she needed, she could have. No kid deserved to lose her mother twice.

“Hey, Cass,” said Jack, leaning against the back of the big armchair where she sat curled up against Teal’c’s side.

“I still can’t believe she’s gone,” said Cassie. She hadn’t cried and probably wouldn’t, knowing her, but she looked wrung-out. “But I feel… not _good_ , you know, but… that she died saving someone else. She’d have wanted that.”

“I think she would,” Jack agreed, squeezing her shoulder.

Cassie nodded. “And I’m glad you’re okay, Jack,” she added, after a moment. “My family is small enough already.”

“Your mom will always be with you,” said Sam, soft but firm. “You just have to remember her.”

“And you have us,” added Daniel. “Anything you need.”

“I know,” said Cassie, managing the shadow of a smile. “But it’ll never be quite the same without Mom.”

“I am reminded of a film we recently watched, Cassandra-Fraiser,” said Teal’c, tilting his head to look at her, “called _Lilo and Stitch_.”

“Really?” she said, then explained, “It’s a kids movie. You know how Teal’c and I have been watching them together, ‘cause we didn’t grow up on this planet? That one’s about an alien who crash-lands in Hawaii and gets adopted by a little girl and her big sister.”

“Strangely appropriate,” said Jack. “What made you think of it, T?”

“A quote, O’Neill. The young alien wishes to remain with his new Earth family. He tells the intergalactic authorities who have come to remove him that _this family is small and broken. But still good_.”

“Like us,” said Cassie.

“But what happens?” asked Daniel, so eagerly curious that everyone smiled. “Do they let him stay?”

“Indeed,” said Teal’c. “The film’s ending credits depict a montage of family photographs.”

“The little girl liked taking pictures,” said Cassie, then blinked thoughtfully around at them. “Hey! You guys must have some pictures of Mom, right?”

“We must,” said Daniel.

“I’m sure I have some of the both of you,” added Sam.

Smiling a little more, Cassie unfolded herself from the chair. “Could we—?”

“We’ll get you all the pictures we can find, _tomorrow_ ,” Jack interrupted, gently. “It’s late, and we’ve all been awake far too long.”

“Yes, we have. So, can we…?” Daniel asked, with a glance at Cassie and a vague gesture down the hall.

“Guest room’s all done up,” said Jack. “Someone else needs to make the coffee tomorrow.”

“Deal,” agreed Daniel, and went to help Cassie pull Teal’c out of the armchair.

Jack caught Sam’s elbow as she got up, too. “Hey,” he said, softly. “You okay?”

“Sir?”

“With Cass and Janet and, you know, your mom…”

She smiled, a little bittersweet but genuine. “I’m fine, really. I’m glad I’ll be able to help Cassie.”

“You’ll stay with her tonight?”

“Yes, sir,” she said.

He smiled. “Maybe we could find a copy of that movie, and all of us watch it together?”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Sam agreed.

THE END


End file.
